Stars in the sky
by Neko-Faerie
Summary: My own original Story R&R PLZ! PG13 4 Language may add more later hope you like


See it in the stars:  
Shape-shifter Constellation  
  
It was a quiet, tranquil summer evening, or at least it was anyway until "BOOM!!!" an earsplitting, nerve shattering explosion resounded into the once tranquil night shaking the entire city block worse that an earthquakes wrath. Not to mention also sending one poor teenage girl flying off her bed and sprawling to the floor much to her dismay. "Ooowww", Avi Groaned rolling onto her back only to come face to face with a pair of electrifying aqua eyes hovering above her. "REY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" She screamed kicking angrily at the boy hovering above her. "hey watch it, I just figured you'd know what the hell is going now on since that psycho is your friend!!" he snapped at her grabbing her leg. "Well I don't so let go now if you wish to keep your arm! And if your so curious why don't you teleport your demonic butt down there and see for yourself!," she snapped back with a deadly glare that could crumble a city block. "Fine I will," he said with a slight smirk then disappeared taking her with him. "AAGHH!!!!," she shouted as she hit the hard floor of the laboratory with a thud. "I didn't say take me with you", she grumbled while rubbing her sore bottom which had collided with the floor for a second time that night. "Hey, Gidget where are ya and what did ya do now?," Avi shouted into the darkness of the lab. "OH HO HO HO HO HO!!!!! What have I done you ask? Come and see!!! OH HO HO HO!!!!", a voice called out. "I'd say she's finally fallen completely over the loony edge," Rey muttered, "OW!!! Bitch, why'd you hit me!!!" "First of all you insulted my friend and then you called me a bitch." Avi replied walking toward the direction of the voice. "Well Gidget what is it?," Avi asked coming face to face with a pink-haired girl with long pigtails who appeared to be around Avi's age. "Behold!! My genius!!! It is the most advanced innovation in astrological technology ever!!!!!!!," the girl said whipping the drop cloth off of said invention. "So, it's a telescope?" Rey asked. "Well just step inside the door and see!!" Gidget said pressing a button on an odd looking controller she held in her hand and the door on the huge machine swung open. "Wow." Avi said stepping in followed closely by Rey and then Gidget stepped in closing the door behind them and turning on the machine. There was a blinding flash of light and then they were somewhere completely shocking. "Holy shit!!!!!" Rey said blinking in surprise Avi also had a much similar reaction to his. "How? Where? You?" she sputtered gazing wide-eyed at there current surroundings. They were floating in space the stars around the glittering like diamonds the size of the sun some even larger!!! "It's gorgeous!!!" Avi breathed. "I know I am such a genius!" Gidget beamed. "And look down see that little blue and white speck waaaaaaaayyyy down there that is our home planet!!! And the patented air bubble that surrounds us allows us to breath without a space-suit!" Gidget smiled. "Wow even a nutcase like you comes up with a smart idea once in a while." Rey said. "Down." Avi stated. Thus sending Rey smashing down onto the bottom of the air bubble which apparently still hurt despite the fact that it was air. "ARRRRGHH!!! You evil bitch I swear one day I'm gonna get you for this!!!!!!!" he raged from his face down position. "I'm sure," was the reply, "Gidget can we go back now?" "Sure." Gidget said pressing the button and sending them back home. "Well, I'm going back to bed." Avi said stepping out of the machine, "Go!" and vanishing back to her room. "Whatever, I'm going." Rey vanished back to his room. Gidget chuckled. "Those two are the oddest pair I've ever seen, yet ya know they like eachother though they'd rather die than admit it." She said getting back to her work.  
  
~End~  
  
Well there's me first story with me own characters well you like you hat what !!!??? Telll meeeeeeeeeeeee pleaaaaaaaaaassseeeeeeeee I neeeeeeeeeeeedddddddd to knooooowwww!!! ::begs on knees:: pleaaaasssee!!!!! R&R Pleaaassse!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS Email me question about me character's if ya wanna and check out me site for more info on 'em and YES they are my OWN original Characterssss!!!!! 


End file.
